


Ela é Dora, minha esposa

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Death, Everyone is Dead, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: [Tradução de "Ella es Dora, mi esposa"]"Uma lembrança dolorosa transformada em algo um pouco mais alegre, porque... imaginam como reagiram os marotos ao saber que Remus se casou e teve um filho? Pois eu sim e aqui está. Aproveitem" - Raven_potter
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 2





	Ela é Dora, minha esposa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ella es Dora, mi esposa](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/640399) by Raven_Potter. 



Uma longa fila se expandia em frente a um pódio, ocupado por um idoso de barba branca, careca e olhos bondosos, que segurava em sua mão uma longa lista, a qual os nomes iam aparecendo com maior frequência conforme os lia em voz alta.

“Onde diabos est...?” não pôde completar o seu pensamento, pois a longa fila na qual se encontrava, aumentava atrás de si a cada segundo.

Seus olhos percorreram pelas pessoas que se encontravam junto com ele. Fred Weasley estava quatro lugares à sua frente, e pôde reconhecer pelo menos cinquenta alunos de Hogwarts (entre eles, Colin Creevey). Realmente lhe devastava o coração saber que tantos jovens deram suas vidas nesta guerra.

— No que está pensando? — disse uma voz feminina atrás dele.

Ele se virou rapidamente e se encontrou com os olhos castanhos de sua esposa.

— Dora! — gritou, segurando-a em seus braços e levantando-a um pouco no ar — Dora, é você, amor! Que felicidade...

Logo a abaixou de novo e ficou por alguns instantes observando os seus olhos com seriedade.

— Isso significa que você está...? — não pôde terminar de dizer.

Para ele, era mais fácil aceitar a sua morte do que a da mulher que amava.

— Sim, amor. Não podia permitir que viesse aqui sem mim — e sorriu.

Assim era ela, era por isso que tinha conquistado o seu coração.

— Mas como? — ele lhe perguntou.

— Bellatrix — respondeu, impregnando cada sílaba do nome com profundo ódio — Eu já tinha lhe dito n’A Toca: ela queria me matar tanto quanto eu queria matá-la, mas suponho que ela venceu outra vez... Só espero que alguém a faça pagar por tudo o que fez.

— É a sua tia, Dora...

— Ela não é nada meu, Remmie! Nunca foi e, obviamente, nunca será! Como pode defendê-la depois de ter me matado?

— Não estou defendendo-a, eu só... É a sua tia! Me espanta que a sua própria tia tenha te assassinado — disse, abatido — Mas já te disse mil vezes que não me chame de Remmie — exclamou, recuperando o seu ímpeto.

— Mas nem que repita por toda a eternidade vai conseguir que eu deixe de te chamar de Remmie, porque é _meu_ Remmie... Ainda mais agora que está assim.

— Assim como? Morto? — perguntou Lupin, sem entender.

— Não, bobo! Lindo, feliz... Nunca te vi tão jovem, amor — ela disse um pouco mais séria, embora mostrasse um sorriso de canto.

E era verdade: Lupin tinha uma aparência mais jovem e muito menos desgastada do que já teve em vida, seu cabelo estava mais espesso e escuro, e seu rosto parecia rejuvenescido pela felicidade.

Ele corou um pouco diante do comentário de sua esposa, mas a abraçou de novo com força.

— Como morreu? — ela perguntou.

Remus a afastou e, mesmo que tenha deixado de sorrir, seu rosto continuava pacífico.

— Estava duelando com dois Comensais da Morte, consegui matar um deles. Fiquei lutando com Dolohov, mas esse maldito foi mais rápido do que eu... Em um instante de distração, me lançou a maldição da morte e eu não pude me desviar.

— Aberforth tinha me dito que lutava contra ele. Eu pensei que... Ainda tinha esperança, sabe? — e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

Remus passou os dedos pelas bochechas de sua esposa, que agora soluçava levemente.

— Eu sei, amor. Sei que foi difícil para você e eu sinto muito — lhe deu um beijo carinhoso nos lábios — Mas também sabe que não podia ser de outra maneira. Não poderia ter vivido em paz comigo mesmo sabendo que não lutei... Sabe bem porque sentiu o mesmo.

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça e a recostou em seu peito. Ficou ali se lamentando por alguns minutos. Foram muitas emoções vividas durante esses últimos meses, emoções que se intensificaram com a última batalha. Logo se acalmou, pensando que o pior já havia passado. Agora só restava descansar em paz junto ao amor de sua vida.

Os dois seguraram as mãos e esperaram pacientemente que a fila seguisse. Observavam sossegados os rostos que eram familiares a eles e esperavam pacientemente a sua vez.

— O que acontecerá agora com Teddy?

Remus deixou a pergunta escapar sem poder evitar. Era um pensamento que cruzava a sua mente desde o momento em que a surpresa de ver a sua mulher tinha passado. Era o seu filho, apesar de tudo, não podia evitar sentir uma preocupação imensurável por ele, mesmo depois de morto.

— Crescerá com a minha mãe... e Harry será o seu padrinho — respondeu com um toque de tristeza em sua voz, mesmo que tentasse disfarçar — Crescerá sem nós, mas será feliz. Sei que será feliz, amor.

— Mas... — um traço de medo se escutava em sua voz — Acha que ele entenderá que...?

— O que fizemos por ele? — completou Tonks — Claro que entenderá. Certamente herdou a sua inteligência e não demorará muito para entender que seus pais só queriam garantir-lhe um futuro melhor. E não só nos entenderá, como também se sentirá orgulhoso de nós.

— Acha mesmo?

— É claro que sim. Ele se sentirá tão orgulhoso de ser seu filho como eu me sinto por ser sua esposa... E sei que entenderá, Remus. Antes de ir a Hogwarts, tomei a liberdade de escrever uma carta a Teddy explicando toda a situação e sobre como nos sentíamos. Pedi a mamãe que a entregasse a ele no caso de... Bom, no caso de acontecer isso.

Remus sorriu.

— Quem diria? No final das contas, segui o exemplo de James...

— Sim, mas Teddy não crescerá como Harry. Ele está rodeado de gente que o ama, Harry garantirá isso, Remus. Você mesmo disse, não foi? Esse brilho que ele tinha quando o chamou para ser padrinho.

— Mas é afilhado do Sirius, amor! Algo me diz que ele fará com Teddy o que Sirius sempre quis fazer com ele.

— E isso te preocupa?

— Não te preocupa? — ela negou com a cabeça, parecendo divertir-se com a expressão no rosto do marido — Amor, realmente não conheceu Sirius — disse Remus, apesar de ser brincadeira.

Sabia que Harry faria um grande trabalho como padrinho. Ele só queria liberar um pouco da tensão acumulada em todo aquele tempo.

Avançaram cinco passos de uma só vez, mas ainda não era a sua vez. Enquanto se moviam, Remus não podia evitar olhar ao seu redor. Não havia paredes, nem teto que os rodeasse. Estavam em um espaço amplo e plano, os seus olhos não visualizavam o horizonte, e rodeado de uma fina neblina que dava esse ar fantasmagórico, como os cemitérios em uma noite de lua cheia.

— Onde estamos? Em um limbo?

— Eu não sei... Não acho que seja. Até agora só vimos os nossos aqui. Se fosse um limbo, acho que também teriam alguns Comensais, não acha?

Remus apenas concordou com a cabeça. Tinha chegado a sua vez.

— É um lindo dia para morrer por uma boa causa, não acha? — lhe disse o bom idoso.

— Sempre é um agradável momento para morrer por uma boa causa — lhe respondeu Lupin com simplicidade. Nymphadora o olhou com admiração — Onde estamos?

— Digamos que é a zona de registro — Lupin e Tonks o olharam intrigados — A zona de registro do paraíso, é claro. Não têm ideia de quantas almas chegam até aqui sem ser... Hã, convidadas, digamos assim... E é a minha responsabilidade permitir a entrada só a aqueles que merecem.

— E acha que nós merecemos? — perguntou Tonks com espanto.

— Vejamos... Nome, por favor.

— Remus J. Lupin — Lupin estava à frente de Tonks, logo ele seria o primeiro a passar.

O homem buscou durante alguns segundos em sua lista e logo o localizou.

— Ah sim... Remus John Lupin, mordido aos cinco anos por Fenrir Greyback, transformado em lobisomem — lia o homem — Casado com Nymphadora Isabelle Tonks. Ambos pais de Ted Remus Lupin. Você caiu morto pela Maldição da Morte, em um duelo contra Antonin Dolohov, Comensal da Morte, em Hogwarts. Está correto?

— Sim, tudo certo.

— Bom, nesse caso... Seja bem-vindo — ele disse com um sorriso, indicando-o com a mão direita que seguisse em frente.

Remus, no entanto, não se moveu. Virou-se até que encontrasse com o rosto de sua esposa e lhe apertou a mão com mais força.

— Não se preocupe. Tenho certeza de que ela irá atrás em alguns instantes. Deve ir agora, não tem como entrarem os dois juntos.

— Está bem — disse ao idoso e logo dirigiu-se à sua esposa — Te amo, Dora. E... nos vemos logo, certo? — a beijou amorosamente — Não me faça esperar.

Tonks se emocionou tanto com esse simples gesto de amor que novas lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos, mas desta vez ela mesma as enxugou na manga de sua túnica.

— Nunca... Agora vá.

Remus concordou, voltou a beijá-la e então se separou com um andar firme. Após avançar um pouco mais, notou que atrás do pódio existia uma espécie de cachoeira natural. Só que essa cachoeira não era nem líquida, nem gasosa, nem sólida. Era como uma combinação dos três estados da matéria, um fino manto cristalino de cor dourada caía desde a parte superior desse lugar. Lupin respirou fundo e obrigou a si mesmo a continuar.

Passar por baixo da cascata foi uma emoção indescritível. Imaginou uma sensação úmida ou até mesmo fria, mas toda a sua pele se encheu de calidez ao primeiro contato com o fino manto dourado. E com a mesma rapidez com que sentiu tamanha quentura, desapareceu essa sensação.

De repente se encontrou do outro lado do véu dourado. Só quando o atravessou pôde entender o que se encontrava nesse lugar.

— Aluado, velho amigo! — disse uma voz masculina assim que ele cruzou o manto, e Remus se viu envolvido por braços fortes que o apertaram em um abraço.

Não teve que ver o rosto para reconhecer. Sabia que seu grande amigo de cabelo bagunçado e olhos castanhos estava finalmente ao seu lado.

— Pontas, quanto tempo! — e sem poder evitar, algumas lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto.

— Oh, vamos, James! Eu também quero abraçá-lo! — disse uma voz feminina atrás dos dois amigos.

Quando James finalizou o seu abraço de urso, Lupin pôde ver uma deslumbrante ruiva, que sorria a ele como ninguém nunca tinha feito.

— Lily! — foi a única palavra que pôde dizer no momento, e imediatamente a apertou em um amistoso abraço.

— Remus Lupin, como senti a sua falta — lhe disse Lily, acariciando as costas do lobisomem com suavidade.

— Ham-ham... Sei que vocês são amigos e tal, mas não acham que esse abraço está durando muito? — disse James, após alguns poucos segundos.

— James, definitivamente você não muda — lhe disse Lily, dando-lhe um tapa no braço.

Uma voz às suas costas fez com que Remus se virasse e sorrisse com mais alegria.

— Amor, o que eu perdi? — disse Nymphadora, que tinha acabado de atravessar a cachoeira.

— Amor? — sussurrou James pasmo, de forma que só Lily pudesse escutá-lo.

Remus caminhou a passos largos ao seu encontro, e os cônjuges voltaram a se fundir em um abraço. Remus a amava e não podia evitar sentir-se grato diante da companhia de sua esposa durante toda a eternidade. Separou-se dela lentamente e segurou a sua mão, conduzindo-a até onde se encontravam os seus dois amigos de infância.

— Lily, James, eu lhes apresento a Nymphadora — começou Remus.

Tonks, ao escutar o seu nome de nascimento, pigarreou com força. Como detestava a sua mãe por tê-la torturado com esse nome tão horrível!

— Nymphadora Tonks — disse Remus, levantando a voz por cima do ruído que sua amada tinha feito — Ela é Dora, minha esposa — Lily e James o olharam surpresos.

— Vejo que não perdeu tempo, Aluado — exclamou James, sorridente.

— Eu diria que sim, amigo, mas acho que repus muito do que perdi nos últimos anos — agora se dirigiu à sua esposa — Querida, estes são Lily e James Potter, meus amigos da vida toda e pais de...

— Harry, é claro! — exclamou Tonks com entusiasmo — É um prazer finalmente conhecê-los. Remmie me contou tanto sobre vocês! — disse enquanto apertava as suas mãos.

— Remmie? — disse James, enquanto olhava a Remus com os olhos arregalados e fazendo um enorme esforço para conter uma gargalhada.

— Nem pense nisso, Pontas! Para você sempre serei Aluado — disse Remus com seriedade, mesmo que achasse a situação engraçada — Isso é coisa da minha esposa e de ninguém mais.

Tonks começou uma conversa com Lily.

— Tem que me contar tudo o que sabe sobre Remmie! Ele não gosta de compartilhar comigo suas experiências de Hogwarts... Mas pelo que escutei, nossos maridos eram uns completos revoltados — dizia com alegria.

— Se você soubesse a metade das coisas que sei sobre Remus... — disse Lily, dirigindo-lhe ao mencionado um olhar de soslaio.

— Ham-ham... Acho que essas histórias podem esperar. Certo, James?

— Claro. Primeiro o mais importante... Harry.

Remus lhe dirigiu um olhar sério.

— Vocês...? Vocês podem vê-lo aqui?

Lily sorriu com ternura e James assentiu.

— Desde que era um bebê.

— Então, James, Lily... — disse, olhando para eles — Eu... Devo me desculpar. Não lhe tratei o melhor que pude nessas circunstâncias. Fui muito duro com ele. Com o que aconteceu naquela noite com Stan, e esse dia em Grimmauld Place, eu...

— Não tem o porquê se desculpar, Remus — Lily se apressou a dizer.

— Sim, amigo. Sei que estava tentando protegê-lo — disse James seriamente — E não sabe o quanto temos que agradecer, Lily e eu, por tudo o que fez por ele.

— Não, James, sou eu quem estará eternamente grato a Harry — disse Remus — Se não fosse por ele, por suas palavras duras naquele dia em Grimmauld Place, não sei o que teria acontecido comigo e com minha família — disse, segurando novamente a mão de sua esposa e olhando-a com carinho.

— Ainda assim... — começou James, a sua voz demonstrando um pouco de irritação — Harry não tinha porque falar assim contigo. Se Sirius tivesse o ensinado bons modos quando pôde, em vez de tentar convencê-lo a quebrar as regras...!

— Ei, e onde está Almofadinhas? — disse Remus de repente, notando a ausência de outro de seus amigos.

— Bom, na verdade...

— Deve estar flertando com alguma garota que estava lutando em Hogwarts — completou Lily — Sabe que ele não toma jeito.

— Daqui a pouco ele deve aparecer por aqui — disse Tonks com leveza.

— Sim... Mas, James, voltando a Harry — Remus voltou a ficar sério — Acha que ficará bem?

— Sim, amigo. Sei que ficará bem — disse James com segurança — Daqui a pouco voltaremos a vê-lo...

— Como assim? — perguntou Lupin, surpreso diante de tal revelação.

— Sim! Pode acreditar? — disse Lily alegremente — Dumbledore veio falar conosco e nos explicou tudo. Disse que dentro de pouco tempo, Harry nos chamará ele mesmo para que o acompanhemos, que terá que assumir uma grande responsabilidade para acabar com Voldemort.

— Que responsabilidade? — perguntou Dora imediatamente, que não podia evitar sentir-se apegada ao menino.

James e Lily compartilharam um olhar cúmplice, mas foi James quem respondeu;

— Terá que morrer para que Voldemort possa morrer — explicou lentamente — É a última horcrux que Voldemort criou.

— Horcrux? — perguntou Remus e em seguida compreendeu — É por isso que o bastardo imundo não morria.

Lily simplesmente assentiu.

— Mas Harry...?

— Ele ficará bem, Remus. Albus sabe o que faz e o preparou bem para enfrentar esse momento — disse James — Disse que se tudo correr bem, nada de mal vai acontecer a Harry.

Remus respirou tranquilo. Sabia que os planos de Dumbledore não eram infalíveis, mas tinha uma fé absoluta em Harry. O garoto era realmente especial e tinha demonstrado grandes habilidades bruxas em seus anos de vida. Devia confiar nas palavras de Dumbledore: “Harry é a melhor esperança que temos, confiem nele”.

Já mais tranquilo e disposto a aliviar a tensão, Lupin perguntou:

— Esse cachorro pulguento estará demorando demais. Ou ele não pensa em vir me receber? — eles sorriram.

Ficaram um tempo assim, conversando, rindo e pondo as conversas em dia. Remus se sentia revigorado ao saber que poderia vigiar o pequeno Teddy desde esse lugar e que não perderia nem um segundo de seu crescimento, mesmo que não pudesse estar ao seu lado. Sabia que seu filho entenderia o sacrifício que os seus pais tinham feito por ele, Harry o ajudaria a compreender. Não poderia ter escolhido alguém melhor como padrinho.

— Começaram a festa sem mim? — disse uma voz a distância.

— Almofadinhas, move esse seu traseiro peludo até aqui para conhecer a esposa de Aluado! — gritou James com um sorriso, enquanto que com uma das mãos assinalou a Nymphadora.

— Esposa de...? — disse Sirius, mais falando consigo mesmo do que com os demais. Viu a Tonks segurando a mão de Remus e rapidamente entendeu tudo — Aluado, seu velho babão! — gritou e seu rosto mudou para uma expressão furiosa.

Remus, ao notar essa mudança, não perdeu tempo e começou a correr na direção contrária.

— Almofadinhas, o que...? — tentou perguntar James, mas suas palavras foram abafadas pelos gritos de Sirius.

— Não seja covarde, Aluado! Mostre a cara como um homem! — gritava, tentando alcançá-lo — Como pôde fazer isso? É um maldito papa anjo! Mas se meteu com a garota errada!

— Sirius, acalme-se, por favor — disse Lily, sem entender o porquê de sua reação.

— Não posso me acalmar, ruiva. Como pôde, Lupin? Ela podia ser a tua sobrinha!

Remus, que tinha alguma vantagem, se virou um instante e gritou com um sorriso nos olhos:

— Sim, Almofadinhas, podia ser a minha sobrinha, mas não é! — essas palavras foram o bastante para irritar a Sirius mais ainda.

— Sim, seu lobo velho, mas acontece que é a minha! — gritou o animago, apontando para ele com o dedo, e uma onda de compreensão chegou a Lily e James, que olharam para Tonks com uma expressão surpresa. A mulher se mostrou um pouco constrangida diante da confissão — Como pôde pôr os seus olhos luxuriosos sobre ela? É um sem vergonha! Vem e me dê a cara! Eu vou te matar com as minhas próprias mãos!

— Sirius, calma! — Remus tentava explicá-lo — Estamos mortos! Já não tem nada que possa fazer! Dora e eu nos casamos e tivemos um bebê, entenda!

Sirius se deteve de repente. Não dava créditos ao seus ouvidos.

— Um filho? — perguntou surpreso, fazendo com que Remus também se detivesse — Um pequeno Aluado correndo por aí?

Seu amigo assentiu com alegria, mas ele ainda não acreditava. Se virou até onde estava a sua sobrinha e a olhou com uma expressão interrogativa. Ela concordou lentamente, também com um sorriso no rosto.

— Me deu um sobrinho, Aluado?

— Sim, e seu afilhado é o padrinho — disse Remus, aproximando-se a largos passos até onde ele estava e estendendo a mão. Sirius a apertou com força e então o puxou para dar-lhe um abraço.

— Não poderia escolher ninguém melhor — lhe disse enquanto continuava abraçando-o — Por que não me disse antes?

— Porque não lhe deu a chance, Almofadinhas — respondeu James. Ele, Lily e Tonks se aproximaram até onde os dois amigos estavam — Isso é jeito de tratar um amigo? O que tem de mal nas nossas famílias se unirem?

Sirius pareceu corar um pouco.

— É a minha sobrinha, Pontas. O que teria feito no meu lugar?

— Teria buscado o melhor Firewhiskey do lugar e teria começado a celebrar.  
Sirius coçou a cabeça com diversão, pesando as palavras de James.

— Pois... Por uma vez na sua vida tem razão, Pontas! — exclamou com satisfação — Em um momento já volto... Não posso acreditar, um pequeno Aluado metamorfomaguinho! — dizia para si mesmo enquanto se afastava.

Em poucos minutos voltou até onde se encontravam os amigos com uma garrafa de Firewhiskey e cinco taças em suas mãos, segurando-as precariamente.

— Ajudem-me antes que aconteça uma catástrofe! — disse e logo todos se aproximaram para pegar uma taça — O melhor Firewhiskey do paraíso... nunca se esgota.

Abriu a garrafa com habilidade e começou a derramar a bebida nas taças dos amigos. Quando cada um deles tinha uma taça quase transbordando, Sirius levantou a sua para fazer um brinde.

— Por Aluado Júnior... — começou, mas foi interrompido por Tonks, que sussurrou:

— Se chama Teddy Remus Lupin, Sirius.

— Por Aluado Júnior — continuou como se não tivesse escutado — Espero que siga os passos dos Marotos em tudo a que se refere quebrar as regras... Porque se depender do Harry... — disse em um sussurro audível.

— Ei! — exclamou James, ofendido pelo comentário de seu amigo.

— Saúde! — disse Lily e tomou um gole de sua taça.

Os demais se apressaram em imitá-la. Em seguida, Remus levantou a sua taça.

— Pelo velho Almofadinhas — disse com seriedade — Afinal, quem diria que ele acabaria no paraíso depois de tudo?

— Ei! — desta vez foi Sirius quem protestou.

Todos riram e beberam, lembrando dos momentos felizes que viveram juntos e mantendo em seus corações a esperança de que seus filhos teriam uma vida melhor. Porque cada um deles guardava dentro de si um raio de fé e de confiança em Harry, e sabiam, de alguma forma misteriosa, que tudo acabaria bem e rápido. Nada mais poderia perturbar o seu descanso eterno.

Os Marotos se reuniram ao final, agora para toda a eternidade.


End file.
